The Way You Look Tonight
by Imitation of Life
Summary: Sirius wakes Remus up one night. SLASH! It's a very loose PG-13, by the way. Review and I'll love you forever!


To Ann  
  
This one's for you.  
  
Sirius stared down at the sleeping man. "Oh, God, he's beautiful," he whispered to James, who nodded and smiled.  
"You love him."  
"You know that." James nodded and smiled again.  
"Does he?" Sirius asked, almost nervously.  
"Does he what?"  
"Know that I love him."  
James looked down at Remus, still sleeping, and then back at Sirius. "Of course he does."  
"How? I've never told him, I. . ."  
"The same way Lily knew I loved her. The same way I knew she loved me."  
"He doesn't love me. Not yet, anyway."  
James smiled. "Well, you know Remus. He hasn't said it yet, but once he does, you'll get sick of it in about a week."  
"No. Never." Sirius stared down at Remus for a few more seconds before laughing quietly, a tiny, throaty, breathy sound. "I want to wake him up."  
James laughed too. "Oh, be my guest. Just remember how he gets in the morning."  
"I know. I'm not really going to wake him up. I just. I dunno. I want to talk to him."  
James was silent.  
"Look how the light falls over him. I love how when he's really really tired he just sleeps with his glasses on and then they get all crooked. He's got a book under his arm. He's such a. God, I can't even describe it."  
"Sirius, would you and your sleeping idol like a room?"  
"We're IN a room, Mr. Innuendo. Perhaps it's YOUR fault that I'm not making out with him right now."  
"Siri. It's one in the morning."  
"I've made out at weirder hours."  
"You're such a-"  
"And so have you! Don't lie!"  
James grinned. "I'll tell you what," he murmured. "I'm going to go down to the kitchens and sneak some food there. And you know how long that can take."  
"Yeah." Sirius grinned.  
"All night, sometimes."  
"Yup."  
"And I am really, really hungry."  
"At one in the morning?"  
"Right. So don't wait up." James winked at his friend, pushed the door open, slipped silently out of the dormitories, and quietly shut it again, leaving Sirius alone with Remus.  
Sirius was looking after his friend gratefully when he heard the voice. "Mmm, Siri." The owner of the voice yawned. "Do you ALWAYS watch me sleep?"  
Sirius looked down fondly at Remus. "Sometimes the urge strikes me, yes," he replied, coming to sit down on the bed with him. "I didn't know you were awake, though, or I wouldn't have wasted the time."  
"Why are YOU awake, you silly boy?" Remus asked, crawling through the blankets to lay down closer to Sirius. He put his head in the dark-haired boy's lap to stare up at him.  
"To watch you sleep?"  
"Really?"  
"Nope." Sirius grinned. "What an egotistic you are."  
"I'm egotistic?"  
"Sometimes. But you can get away with it 'cuz you're so damn pretty," Sirius replied lazily. "Actually, I'm up because of a headache."  
Remus looked up and laughed. "Not tonight, dear," he mocked in a high- pitched tone, "I have a headache."  
Sirius's jaw dropped in mock horror. "Now, Rem, when have I EVER said anything like that to you?"  
"Never."  
"Actually, most of the time it's the other way around."  
Remus snorted indignantly. "It is NOT."  
" 'Not tonight, dear, I have homework.' " Sirius grinned.  
"Oh. Low. Unlike you, Siri, I have no intention of spending the better part of my life in this damn school. Which is why there ARE nights when I have homework!"  
"I have homework all the time," Sirius defended weakly. "I simply choose not to do it."  
"Yeah, you abandon it so you can seduce ME."  
"Nothing wrong with that," Sirius murmured, and leaned down to kiss his forehead.  
"Ow. Your lips are cold."  
"So WARM them, love."  
"You've been reading Lily's trashy romance novels again!"  
Sirius turned bright red. "Haven't!"  
"Have!"  
"Oh, shut up."  
"You just make me, you trashy romance novel reader!"  
"Now THAT was a setup." The last thing Remus saw was a smile on Sirius's lips before he was being kissed.  
"Mmm. God, you taste good tonight," Sirius commented from somewhere inside Remus's mouth.  
"Hey. Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?" Remus asked, pulling the other boy closer to him so that he could kiss him deeper.  
Sirius pulled back teasingly. "Some."  
Remus folded his arms and glared. "You woke me up at one in the morning to be a colossal tease, didn't you?"  
"Well, maybe you'll just have to sober me up, then," Sirius said, and was about to smirk before Remus hurtled himself at him.  
"You are SUCH a tease," Remus breathed as he kissed Sirius fiercely. He pushed the taller boy over and pinned his wrists with one hand.  
"Dominant tonight, Moony?"  
"I'm dominant every night. You just don't realize it."  
Sirius laughed. "What the fuck?"  
"Yeah, you're right, that was lame," Remus muttered, before making a dive for Sirius's neck.  
"Lame beyond- oh my GOD, Moony, I take it back. Just keep doing that." Sirius's voice had suddenly changed from desirous but light to lusty and low, almost a growl. "Right there. ahhh."  
Remus pulled back, looking triumphant. "How's it feel, huh? How's it FEEL, Tease?"  
"Oh, you little DOG."  
  
"Mmm," Remus murmured, half an hour later. He was wrapped in Sirius's arms, under his blankets.  
"Why is it you're always cold? The moment is just RUINED when we're just sitting here under blankets and all I'm doing is loving you and all you're doing is SHIVERING."  
"You think I can help it?"  
"You have poor blood circulation. Did you know that comes from being a dork?"  
Remus reached behind him to smack his lover playfully. "It does NOT."  
"How would you know? You've never experienced life as a non-dork."  
"Oh, shut UP."  
"You know, you're my favorite person in the entire world."  
Remus turned around to face him. "Excuse me?"  
Sirius was grinning broadly. "You heard me."  
Eyebrows were raised. "Well then."  
"You are, you know."  
"Well, you're mine," Remus murmured back.  
And then Sirius said something completely unexpected. "Why do you say that?"   
"Because, you retard. That's what I'm SUPPOSED to say."  
"I don't care about what you're "supposed" to say. You can say whatever you want to say."  
Remus smiled. "But Sirius. I WANT to tell you."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because I think I might love you."  
"Aww. This just gets cuter and cuter," Sirius murmured, snuggling into Remus. "Go on."  
Remus looked down. "What do you mean, go on?"  
"Flatter me. Love me."  
"Well that's just not fair."  
"I'll flatter you later."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Remus grinned. "I like you because you're funny and smart and silly and serious and sensitive and thoughtful all at once."  
"I thought you said you LOVED me."  
"I do. I think."  
"Well you just listed all the reasons you LIKE me."  
"I know. The reason I love you is because you brighten up my world. I'm never sad when I'm around you. I like you for what you are; I love you for what you make me feel."  
"Aww! That was the cutest thing I've ever heard in my entire life!"  
"Your turn." He grinned and poked Sirius.  
"What? Oh, are you still going to make me flatter you?"  
Remus nodded.  
"That's mean! I can't compare to anything you just said. All I know is that I love you. I think."  
"Oh, that's more than enough," Remus murmured, and kissed Sirius's forehead. "In fact, that's all I ever wanted in the first place."  
"This conversation is so sweet that I'm afraid I'll get a cavity."  
"Want me to shut up?"  
"No. Screw cavities."  
He grinned. "Want me to say it again?"  
Sirius grinned back. "And this time I'm going to tape it so that I can play it over and over and over again."  
"I love you."  
"Hey, no 'I think' at the end!"  
"Well, that's because I don't THINK I love you. I KNOW I love you."  
"Well you know what?"  
"No. What?"  
"I KNOW I love you too."  
Remus grinned. "That works out so great." He kissed Sirius's nose.  
"Don't do that."  
"Why?"  
Sirius grinned. "Because it's WEIRD."  
He smiled back. "Well then I guess we'll just have to settle for the real thing," he remarked, and kissed his lips.  
"Yes!" he cried softly. "THAT'S what we have to do more often."  
"Oh, are we getting kiss deprivation?"  
"I suffer from that every second of the DAY."  
"Is THAT why you're so weird."  
"Yes it is. Maybe I could just cut your lips off and kiss them anytime I want."  
"Sirius, that's just WRONG."  
"I know. I'm sorry for being demented."  
"I forgive you. You know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you."  
"I LOVE hearing that!"  
"I know."  
"I love you too!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "This is like the best day of my whole life, you know that?"  
"You need to get out more."  
"I don't think so, bucko. I think I'm staying here for the rest of my life."  
"What are you going to do when you have to go to the bathroom?"  
"I'll lean over the side," Sirius explained confidently.  
"Nice. What am I going to do?"  
"Same thing."  
"What if I want to move?"  
"DO you want to move?"  
"No. But what if I did?"  
"I'd pin you here with my lard."  
"You have no lard," Remus reprimanded, pinching Sirius's stomach.  
"DON'T TOUCH MY LARD FATHEAD!"  
"You are such a RETARD."  
"I know. But I love you in spite of your sanity."  
He grinned. "I love you too, you little retard."  
  
Fin 


End file.
